


Ghost

by Silverphoenix1609



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Dead People, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Read This, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Violence, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphoenix1609/pseuds/Silverphoenix1609
Summary: Scott mcclain was never really aware of his true identity. Now the time has come for his godfather to spill the beans.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* let's get this started!

Water drops fell everywhere soaking everything without a shelter, making a soft song in their own way. Scott listened to the drops falling, letting the presence of the other male beside him be a small comfort as he took a deep breath, staring forward at the old building. Even looking at it made shivers run down his spine and scott shifted slightly, hand flying up to the small necklace around his neck. His fingers wrapped around the rings hanging off the silver chain and a small sigh escaped his lips, this time forcing his gaze to linger on the 9 stories-orphanage towering over them. The walls were now gray, as if someone tried to burn it down but failed. Some broken pieces of glass lingered at the windows, and some that had untouched glasses turned dirty enough that no one would be able to look at the inside.The overgrown grass surrounding the orphanage proved the fact that there was no one there to cut them for years. Maybe decades.  
Literally, the orphanage held a dark aura, scott swore for a moment he saw someone watching them from a window.

"So...why you brought me here?" Scott turned around to look at the taller man with white hair, confusion swirling in his dark violet eyes.

"This is the orphanage we all grew up in." He replied, eyes not leaving the sight of the old building. There was a hint of bitterness in his voice and scott scowled, hands clenching at the silver bands even tighter.

"Well at first we were just some orphans, and then we met, we could understand each other's pain, and we formed a group, just like that. We were five orphans, each with a different personality. First there was pidge..." a woman, with fair skin and golden, honey eyes and dirty blond hair flashed across scott's vision, giving him a fake salute as she gave him a proud grin,

"Pidge was the brains of the group, She lost her parents and older brother to a massive car crash.  
Then there was hunk, he was that nice, sweet guy." a man with tanned skin, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, he had a bigger, taller frame unlike pidge, and probably others. Minus the man standing next to scott.

"His parents left him next to a church when he was a baby..  
And lastly your mom and dad..." scott stiffened at the mention of his biological parents, staring as a male with a skin a few shades lighter than hunk appeared, short chestnut hair and dark blue eyes watching scott fondly. and then scott's eyes flickered to the shorter, pale female standing next to his dad, shoulder length black hair pulled into a low ponytail, violet eyes filled with love for the boy in front of her.

"Kathy was the hothead, 'lone wolf' of the group, and lance was the 'goofball'." Scott kept watching them, the corner of his eyes stinging as he did, the parents he never met.

"...What happened to them? Why i never met them? What happened to my mom and dad, shiro?" Scott asked desperately as the couple faded away, leaving a faint light of purple in the background. Shiro stared forward, a bitter smile on his lips as a cold breeze whooshed past them, swirling around their hair. He walked towards the building and scott couldn't help but follow, he hated the bad vibes radiating off the building but he decided that now wasn't the time to act rebel-ish.

Shiro's boots crunched against the dried leaves on the ground as he made his way to the door, scott not far on his back.

He reached out for the door knob, ignoring the dirt on it, turning it and much to scott's surprise, the door opened with a deafening creak, making both of them slightly flinch at the noise.

"Come on, i need to show you something." Shiro gestured at the inside with his head and scott nodded, going right through the entrance, ignoring the sickening squish of the welcome mat to be greeted by the smell of old wood and rot and he groaned,

"Well, isn't this just...great!??" He complained and shiro past through his shoulder, walking to the fourth windows on the left.

"You see, we all had our different colours. I was black, Pidge was green, hunk was yellow, lance was blue and kath was red.  
It's been rumoured that people who lived in that orphanage would die with things that were their signatures. Ours were our colours." Shiro stated grimly, and scott,feeling where this was going, clenched his fists, trying to suppress the tremble in his body.

Shiro pointed at the unusual pile of dirt under an old, dead oak tree, it was as if they dug the ground and hurriedly tossed the dirt back in where it was .scott squinted, he could see something wooden at the surface, something engraved on it as if the one who did it was distraught.

"Pidge was buried alive by some of those crazy kids who lived with their abusive parents..." scott stiffened, the image of pidge's proud grin returning to his mind and-

Shiro turned around, making his way to another door, a few feets away from the stairs that probably led up to the 2nd floor.

"Before i continue with the others' deaths, i'll tell you about the pattern i found between those deaths. Every Night, the ghost whispered in our ears how one of us was going to die if we stayed in...his orphanage." Shiro slammed his shoulder against the door and the door burst open with one try. From the looks of it scott guessed they stood in the kitchen. It was fairly small, a counter at the opposite side and a small window behind it, glass coated in dirt and what scott thought was ashes, a sink at the corner, the edge of the metal rusting.

Shiro walked towards the counter, picking up a medium sized bottle and blowed the dust off it, turning to show it at the younger male.

"Hunk got poisoned. We found the poison bottle and guess what?" Scott's eyes widened as he finally caught a full glimpse of the glass and he had to grab the side of the counter to stop himself from falling.

"The poison's colour was yellow." Shiro whispered, placing the container back to where it was and a hand flew up to cup scott's mouth as he tried to keep his cool. that sweet, sweet, hunk...scott could see the kindness By just looking at his eyes, and did he deserve this? No.

Then shiro led him to a lone room at the corner of the 4th floor, the room was dusty, old toys scattered here and there. Scott caught a glimpse of a tiny teddy bear and bent down, picking it up, dusting the toy off, he examined it carefully.

One of the ears were replaced with another patch of cloth, courtesy of kids chewing at the ear often. It's eyes were black, round buttons, and the black paint on the nose was at the verge of chipping soon.

Then he saw it.

The black rope hanging off the ceiling, as if it was waiting-waiting for someone to hang themselves.

"I was supposed to hang myself, you know? Lance and kath stopped me before it was too late and...what i did in return?fuck up and run down too late to save any of them. The ghost was picking us off one.by.one." scott swore he saw a tear make it way down shiro's face, and for the first time and pursed his lips, a hint of sympathy flashing across his face.

Shiro led him to the last room in the 7th floor. The room was now bare, six beds and a bathroom. Before scott get the time to say that nothing was wrong with this room, shiro walked to the last bed on the left. Scott followed him quietly, his breath hitching in his throat when he saw a big, red stain on the floor, just next to that bed. Due the time passing by the stain was now brown-ish, something scott could recognize from miles away due to his job on the police department.

Shiro had his head lowered as he observed the stain quietly, images flashing through his mind.

Lance trembled, staggering back and shiro had to catch him before he falls, confusion and concern etched in his dark purple eyes.

"She-she was pregnant, shiro." Lance mumbled and for a moment the oldest of two thought he heard it wrong, how much he wished he Guessed it wrong, but well. If avarage people had 4 leaf clovered luck, their clover had lost it's leaves by the looks of the shitty luck they all had.

"...what?" The hispanic stuck out his left hand, a pregnancy test on his open palm. Shiro looked at the result, 2 lines.  
Positive.

"SHE WAS PREGNANT" lance screamed, hands going up to his short, brown locks.

"Lance-"

"I couldn't save them." The broken male rasped numbly, voice rough from shouting. His hair fell in front of his face, hiding his blue eyes, and it worried shiro even more. He never saw lance like this-even when he talked about his deceased family in cuba.

"I couldn't save them shiro." Lance's voice broke at the end, his whole body trembling as his tears dripped on his lap. Shiro couldn't help but watch as the other male, hunched over, mourned for his wife and his second unborn child, shaking as he tried to keep his sobs quiet.

"Kath was stabbed. She was just...there on the ground, and all you could see was..." scott's lips quivered as he spoke up, finishing what his godfather was trying to say.

"Red." Scott never guessed saying the name of a colour, let alone the first colour's name he learnt would be this hard to say out loud, the name tasting foreign and bitter on his tongue.

"Lance wouldn't let go of her body. He just held her in his arms and her head was on his shoulder and she was like a ragdoll she didn't move-" shiro ran a hand through his damp, short black hair, hands trembling. Scott wasn't in a better state either, tears flowing down his cheeks but his lips in a thin line as he dropped his gaze on the ground, the small puddle of water forming at their feet. He could almost see the blue swirling in the small, muddy puddle, and he wished he didn't. Since when the colours, his most favorite thing in the world turned into something...twisted? It was just an innocent sense of adoration, soon for them to reveal the darker sides, like the grimm brothers' version of disney stories, when he found out those stories weren't even made for children.  
And now, colours turned into a creepy signature, killing everyone with their favorite, the one with red choked on their own blood, the yellow ones had their bodies filled with sand, the green ones been buried alive, the blue ones...

Shiro made a beeline for the bathroom and opened the door. There was a single bathtub in the corner, still filled with water, which was now as green as a lake.

"Lance drowned himself in the bathtub. And then, the ghost was gone, never coming back to claim me, one of those rare survivors." Shiro pressed his lips into a straight line and scott glanced at him, a pained expression in his now dull, violet eyes.

"...I don't know how a serial killer could be the owner of an orphanage, and not be suspicious. He went by the name of 'ghost', that's why..." shiro tilted his head, a slight tremble in his voice. Scott could almost see the weight on his shoulders even when his vision got blurry with tears he refused to let join the mixture of the drops littering on his face, he could see it, as clear as water, the weight of the world, or hell, the whole universe.

"We all thought that crappy place was hunted by a fucking ghost, just a bunch of silly children's stories.then we grew up, got to our lives like normal, decent people, thinking we got rid of ghost.But a monster shouldn't only be a supernatural being to turn into a monster." Shiro's eyes narrowed, expression darkening, 

"A human can be a monster too."

Scott kept his eyes on the bathtub, eyes wide with horror as he processed all the information shiro gave him, his breaths quickening and he was so busy keeping himself together that he failed to notice the slight shift in shiro's position as he turned so he was facing his godson, eyes glinting strangely.

"So..." shiro paused, hand going to his pocket.

"What colour are you?" Scott stiffened when the realization hit him and turned around, desperate to know if this was a stupid joke or-

It wasn't a joke. If it was-Shiro wouldn't pounce on him with a twisted grin on his face as he swung a crowbar to his face and scott thought for a moment he saw a hint of purple and-

And everything faded into black.


End file.
